Where is she?
by Tempest2004
Summary: While repelling invaders, Melanara is kidnapped. Searching for her, Chase finds no leads. Worse yet, no remembers her. OneShot. Please R&R!


It's not my best work, but I like it. Here's a tip to first time writers: Don't write for your readers, write for yourself. If you don't like it, don't post it. It's just my oppinion, but I just thought I should include it.

Also, it started out as a sequel for 'My Apprentice, My Girlfriend', but it took on a life of its own. Happy Halloween!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chase Young, Kimiko, Omi, Raimundo, Clay, Guan, Hannibal or Wuya. I only own Melanara, Darkfire and Yang Lee.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tangle Web Comb!" A male voice cried and Melanara was wrenched away from Chase's side as they fought against invaders to their mountain lair. Chase turned from his opponent and tried to follow, but was dragged down. Shifting to his dragon form, he looked up again, but she was gone. In the confusion, whoever had kidnapped his beloved had vanished. The invaders retreated and Chase was relieved to find none of his Cat Warriors had perished in the defense, but was more than pissed about Melanara's kidnapping. Snarling, he tried to recall through the red mist who had the Tangle Web Comb. The Monks.

"Get the bodies out of here and fire up the torturing devices, we're going to have guests." Chase growled and vanished.

-------------The Temple------------

"Where is she?!?" Chase hissed as he held Clay by his shirt front. Raimundo lay, bleeding with several different bones broken, against the far wall. Kimiko grunted as she set her own finger, even Omi was bleeding, though not as severely.

"Whoa, there partner. Who in tarnation are you talking about?" Clay asked blankly. Shaking him harder, Chase snarled in his face, shifting to his dragon form.

"Where is MY WIFE?!?!?!?" Chase roared in the cowboy's face, making his hat go flying.

"What in tarnation are you talkin' about? You aren't married." Clay said, a dazed look on his face. Suddenly, Chase was coherent again. Clay's words like a bucket of ice water on his inferno like temper. Dropping the cowboy, Chase backed away.

"Not married? I've been married for 3 months! You were all at the wedding!!! Hannibal killed Melanara, the Dragon killed Hannibal and Wuya was locked away in the box again. Omi, you were my best man!" Chase said in surprise. They just looked blankly at each other.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about, dude. Maybe you should go see a psychiatrist, huh?" Raimundo suggested, Kimiko helping him up. Chase simply rose in the air and tore off for Guan's temple.

--------------------Guan's Temple--------------

"Chase Young! What are you doing here!" Guan snarled, swinging his staff. Impatient and distressed, Chase simply sideswiped Guan and knocked him off his feet and strode straight for Guan's office. On his desk, Chase searched frantically for a picture, even painted, of Melanara, of her little brother Chase, Yang Lee, something, anything. Guan walked and watched in bewilderment as Chase tore his desk and office apart.

"Guan! When you married Yang Lee, was she pregnant? How soon did you have a child? A little girl?" Chase asked, shaking his former friends shoulders.

"I never married Yang Lee. She died in your original attack on the temple. You killed her yourself, remember?" Guan said, shaking his hands off.

"I never attacked the temple right after I turned. I refused to, Hannibal didn't press the issue. What the hell is going on?" Chase asked and collapsed in the chair, rubbing his forehead. "I think I need to get home, Melanara might be back by now. She'll have fought, won and escaped." Chase said and ran back outside and headed straight for the mountain.

-----------Chase's lair---------

"Melanara?!? Are you home? MELANARA!!!" Chase screamed, tearing up to their room and yanking the closet door open. Her clothes were gone, he jerked around and there wasn't a single sign of her ever being there. He snapped his fingers and Darkfire came running. "Do you remember Melanara? Guan's daughter? My lover, then my wife?" Chase asked. Darkfire simply shook his head and left. Chase dropped to his knees, exhaustion catching up with him.

"Where's my wife?" he asked, his voice sounding like a lost child's...

---------------Reality------------

Chase shot straight up in bed, sweating and panting heavily. He looked next to him frantically and Melanara lay sleeping peacefully, curled up against his side. He brushed stray hair that had escaped her ponytail away from her face and sighed in relief as she stirred at his touch.

"Oh, damn." he whispered and slid back down, wrapping the light comforter tighter around them, making a small cocoon. Chase pulled Melanara into his arms and held her tightly against him, assuring himself, she was here and all right.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Melanara asked sleepily, Chase shook his head at her.

"I just had a really bad nightmare. We were fighting off invaders and you were kidnapped. I went to the monks and preceded to beat the stuffing out of them until I demanded where you were and they said I wasn't married. It pretty much degenerated from there, I don't want to think about it." he shivered and Melanara smiled slightly. Her hand slid down his side to his hip.

"Let me take your mind off it." she said and Chase grinned at her...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finished


End file.
